stories_by_decembers_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Warren
" With the power of the Ram, Legendary Champion White Ranger." ~Spencer's Morphing call Spencer Warren is the White Ranger of the Legendary Champions team. Background Spencer was born on November 1, 1999, to unknown parents and he is the older brother of Riley Warren. When Spencer and his sister was born, their parents gave them up and disappeared. With nowhere else to put her, Spencer and his sister came under the care of the Professor. Under his care, Spencer and his sister learned how to defend themselves in hand to hand combat and weapons training. When he entered high school, he met Ayden Rogers and Joshua Reynolds. He currently resides in San Anna, California and attends San Anna High School as a Senior. Ranger Life Spencer is the second person to join the team. Personality Spencer is the complete opposite of his twin. He is an outgoing and energetic person who likes to be around people. He joins in on pranking his sister, to get her to lighten up about situations. But, Spencer tends to turn fiercely loyal and dedicated to saving the world. He protects his sister and she returns the favor. He tends to protect his sister, especially because he is older than her. Powers Spencer holds the Spirit of the Ram and has a few abilities: * Telekinesis- He can manipulate and influence objects to his will with his mind. He inherited it from his parents, just like his sister. * Super Speed- He can move faster than the average person. * Enhanced Endurance- He can work for extended amounts of time. * Injury Immunity- He can be harmed but it doesn't impede his ability to function on any level. * Hunger Suppression- Spencer can suppress his physical hunger for long periods of time. * Ram Hammer- A double-headed hammer infused with the Spirit of the Ram * Champion Sword- An enhanced sword that is always strapped to the back of each Ranger. The sword allows for each Ranger to charge the weapon with the spirit of the Legendary Champion. * Legendary Morpher- A gold and black morpher with the picture of the Legendary Champion on the disk near the wrist. The disk allows for the user to morph into the Ranger suit. But Spencer does have limitations with his powers: * Limitations- Spencer has limits as too how long he can work for extended times * Hunger- He cannot suppress his hunger forever. * Injury- He isn't immune to pain and can experience discomfort. * Fatigue- Spencer experiences these when he uses his Telekinesis too much. * Nose Bleed- Spencer experiences these when he uses his Telekinesis too much. * Unconsciousness- He can fall unconscious if there is too much strain on his Telekinesis. Trivia * He is older than his sister by 15 minutes. * Spencer can play the guitar and sing. * He taught himself sword fighting. * Spencer is a master weapons expert and Mixed Martial Artist, just like his sister.